Living Nightmare
by nsaphrodite
Summary: Arthur is taken advantage of while deeply sedated.


**Living Nightmare**

**Disclaimer:** Fiction based on fictional characters. Nothing's real. In fact, some details are probably inaccurate as well. So, to reiterate, fiction.  
**Rating: **NC-17  
**Summary:** Arthur is taken advantage of while deeply sedated.  
**Author's Notes: **This is my very first Inception fic so needless to say I was a bit nervous as I am not entirely satisfied with this piece and furthermore I'm venturing into uncharted territory here considering I've only written RPS.  
**Warnings:** Non-Con

**The living nightmare**

The first time it happened was when you arrived too late for the practice run. All your colleagues were still deep in slumber. A note was taped to the coffee table in Ariadne's lovely scrawl. "Couldn't wait so Yusuf substituted for you. See you in a few." She ended the note with a smiley face- so typical of her. You settled next to Ariadne's prone body when your eyes danced the length of Arthur's still frame from slicked dark hair to soft Italian leather shoes across the table. Almost immediately and intrinsically, you crossed the few steps to lean over the sleeping young man. You dared to run your fingertips across porcelain skin. Just the slightest touch made you retract as if your skin was burned from the mere contact of Arthur's skin. After a few more trepid touches, you finally managed to press your fingers across his soft lips. They were softer and more delicate than you expected from the young man, who made it a concerted effort to downplay his boyish good looks with the hard and cold exterior he formulated years ago. With one hand on Arthur's mouth, your other hand glided down the angular face, stroking the young man's face. You pried open his mouth slightly and reaching into the cavity of his mouth with your fingers before replacing your fingers with your tongue. A quiet moan slipped from Arthur's throat, but otherwise he was quiet and still as ever. He retracted your tongue in favor of just kissing his lips succulently. After you had tasted every inch of Arthur's mouth, you came to realize you could taste more because you can. You moved from his lips to the nape of his neck and marked him as your own while your hand traveled along the length of his body to rest above his clothed crotch. You gave him a rough grope between his legs and his body flinched just for a few seconds. You fingered for the buckle of his belt and unlatched it. Next you unzipped his pants. You lowered yourself to the floor, dragging Arthur's pants and underwear with you. You looked up at the display of Arthur's nearly hairless balls and smooth cock and immediately your lips attacked his cock. You wrapped your lips around his cock and bobbed up and down the length of his cock while your fingers toyed with his hanging testicles. It didn't take long before his body tensed above you and he came in your mouth. You swallowed every last drop of his semen before getting to your feet. You wiped him clean with the sleeves of your shirt and dressed him up nice and neat just like the way he was when you first found him deeply sedated and vulnerable.

The second time it happened was when Ariadne accidentally knocked you off a ten story building in the second level while being pursued by a mob of violent projections. When you opened your eyes, your focused was forced upon the hotel maid who was paid to keep watch. Your eyes wavered from her fidgeting body to Arthur's still body. You decided then since you were already awake, there was no use of keeping her longer than necessary so you paid her the sum of cash discussed for her service and bid her good-bye. Once she was gone, you migrated toward the unconscious young man and began to stroke the side of his face with the back of your hand. You hovered over his sleeping form and snaked out your tongue. You turned his head to the side and pressed him into the couch and slathered his face with your tongue- every single inch of his porcelain face. You drew your tongue across his lips, nudging his mouth open to allow entrance of your tongue. Again, he moaned lowly in your mouth. You smiled in his mouth and lowered your hands to his belt. You deftly removed it and unzipped him. You kicked off his shoes and pants this time to avoid any messy aftermath like before. Seeing Arthur immaculately dressed with his shirt, vest, jacket, and tie on, yet so naked from the waist down made you completely hard. You were achingly hard and you needed relief-immediate relief. You nearly ripped open your pants, sliding them hastily down your quivering thighs. You began rubbing your erection against his flaccid penis and heard him moan above you. It was an encouraging sound. So encouraging that the next thing you know you find yourself turning him over onto his stomach. You run your callous fingertips across soft skin before prying apart his pasty white asscheeks. You snuck one finger in then two, stretching him openly wide. You lapped up a copious amount of lube all over your cock and then ever so gently you penetrated him. You dared not move as you reveled in the warmth of his supine body. It was enough to make you come-the thought that you were finally inside the young man you desired for so many months, so many years.

The fifth time it happened, you had shown up at his hotel room uninvited. You genuinely wanted to discuss the logistics of the latest assignment when you discovered him asleep in his bed with an IV attached to wrist- hooked up to the PASIV device. Your mind screamed for you to leave, but resistance was futile as you sauntered toward the bed. You were beside Arthur, watching him intently as his chest rose and fell with every intake of breath. He was strikingly beautiful as always and took your breath away. You leaned down and stole a kiss from those delectable kiss. When your lips parted ways, you were surprised to discover you weren't alone in Arthur's room. You expected the set of eyes to be accusing, but they weren't. Rather they were full of empathy.

"You can fuck him if you want, Eames," Cobb said, clapping his hand over your shoulder. "What he doesn't know won't hurt him." You swallowed the lump in your throat. If only he knew. Cobb circled around you to settle onto the armchair next to the floor length window. He leaned onto his knees and smiled. "Go on, don't let me interrupt you. The sooner you get this out of your system, the sooner we can actually have our forger back and not have him sabotaged our missions."

"Cobb, I didn't mean to the last time."

"I know."

You nodded and returned your attention to Arthur. With Cobb watching, you opted to keep your pants on. You would leave Arthur decently clothed, too, if you weren't deathly afraid of Arthur's daggers in his eyes when he discovered his bespoke suit ruined. You lifted his ankles and bent his legs at the knees. Spreading his legs just wide enough to accommodate you, you thrust your cock into him- this time without any preparation or lubrication. Arthur gasped in his sleep and fisted at the satin sheets under fingertips. You didn't know what to do at this point because obviously Arthur was responding to the assault. It was so much easier when Arthur was so deeply sedated the young man didn't feel anything happening to him. Panicked, you motioned to withdraw when Cobb patted you on the back and shoved you hard into Arthur. Arthur groaned painfully, writhing about on the bed until Cobb injected another dose of sedative and Arthur collapsed onto the bed, pliant as ever. He returned to his seat and you swore you heard him whisper out loud, 'harder'. You didn't need to be told twice as you began to pound into the young man beneath you harder and harder until you finally tensed up and shot a load of cum into the still body. When you withdrew your cock, you shouldn't be surprised to see blood- Arthur's blood- smeared on your cock, but you were. You dropped to your knees to inspect the young man. Cobb merely laughed and tossed you a hand towel.

"Roll it up and shove it into him. It'll take a couple of minutes for him to stop bleeding, but he'll be fine."

You nodded and tended to Arthur's wound. Cobb was right. He did stop bleeding, although you were sure the sore would still be there.

The last time it happened, you somehow managed to convince everyone that you weren't needed for the mission and therefore volunteered to be the watcher. Yusuf was more than excited to go under as he rarely got the opportunity to join the rest of the team in the dreamscape. Cobb gave you a knowing smile and nod. One by one, your colleagues fell into a deep slumber- all except you and Cobb.

Cobb assisted you in undressing Arthur. The young man was stripped completely naked save for his silk tie around his neck at Cobb's suggestion. He also suggested that you mount Arthur on your dick rather than simply penetrate him while he was lying down. At first you were hesitant. You were afraid that while propping Arthur into the position, you would inadvertently dislodged the IV and thus waking him up from his living nightmare. Cobb assured you otherwise. He came prepared. He nearly doubled the dose of the sedative and had two lines attached to the young man. It was an easy task to move Arthur around. The task was made even more effortless with Cobb holding onto Arthur's wrists, keeping the IV's hooked. Slowly Cobb guided Arthur onto your cock. Arthur whimpered in his sleep. You kissed his lips. You held him close to you. His chest pressed against your chest- your hearts beating as one. You held him for the longest time, burying your nose in his hair that you fail to see Cobb approaching. With a lascivious smile, Cobb penetrated Arthur, squeezing past your cock still deeply embedded inside the young man. You hated to admit this but it felt so good with the added friction of Cobb's cock sliding across yours that you couldn't help but moan out loud. Cobb took the cue and started to fuck Arthur. You simply lied there, so wrapped up in ecstasy with Cobb doing most of the work. He grabbed your hips and pulled you deeper into Arthur repeatedly until you were flushed against his body. The heat was driving you crazy on top of the added pressure of another cock. Soon, you found yourself rocking back and forth into Arthur, against Cobb. You and Cobb both were fucking Arthur- making him scream into your mouth. You groped his cock while Cobb crushed his balls in a vice grip. Tears spilled across those porcelain cheeks as blood ripped across his strong thighs, still you kept going. You would have continued had it not been for Ariadne's scream of terror. You froze although Cobb continued to fuck Arthur mercilessly.

"Leave him alone!" she screamed. You dislodged your tongue from Arthur's lips to whip your head around to find Ariadne still asleep as was Yusuf, Arthur, and the mark. "Please leave him alone. Yusuf, please do something. Someone, please," begged Ariadne in her sleep.

And then you heard Arthur scream followed by a desperate plea. "Oh, god! Someone please help me. Dom. Eames."

You withdrew hastily from Arthur's body as did Cobb. After quickly dressing Arthur, again, you reached for the IV attached to his wrist when Cobb stopped you.

"Can't. He's the dreamer."

"You got to be shitting me? Arthur's in there and he's in trouble and all you care about is the cash reward?"

"There's too much at stake here. We go under, finish the job, and rescue everyone," Cobb said.

You reluctantly agreed.

It took literally seconds to crash into the dreamscape of an out of service state hospital. You picked the lock to the entrance door and stealthily maneuvered across the tiled floors. You searched every locked room until you found Yusuf in one and Ariadne in the cell next to him. Again, you picked the lock and when the doors swung open, Ariadne leapt into your arms.

"They have Arthur," she wept.

"I know," you told her.

"Where's the safe?" Cobb grabbed her arm and demanded.

"In the medical director's office, second floor, first room to your right," Ariadne told him.

Cobb thanked her and rushed the stairs two at a time toward the second floor, ripping open the secured door. You had just successfully freed Yusuf when Cobb bounced down the stairs with the documents in hand.

"Got it!" He announced.

"Great!" You turned from the exuberant Cobb to look at Ariadne, who was still shaking like a leaf. "Now let's go find Arthur and get the hell out of here."

"No," she said, pushing you to the ground. She rushed past Cobb, but not before extracting his gun from his jacket. She grabbed the gun, ran up the stairs, and locked the secured entrance behind her.

"What the fuck!" You yelled after her, turning to Yusuf for some answers.

"She's returning the favor," was all Yusuf said before reaching for your gun and firing once, twice, and then a third time.

Your eyes shot open and the first person you sought was Arthur in his pristine navy pinstriped three piece suit. It wasn't long before Arthur blinked his eyes open. On cue, Yusuf rushed to Ariadne and unhooked the IV, slapping her face repeatedly until she woke up. Once wide awake, Ariadne jumped off the couch and threw her arms around Arthur's middle, weeping against his chest.

"I'm so sorry," she cried.

Arthur didn't say anything as he petted her hair. He struggled to his feet with Ariadne's help and limped out of the hotel suite. Cobb gathered the PASIV device while Yusuf cleaned up around the suite. After all was clear, they left with the mark still sedated inside the hotel suite.

As a gratitude for a job well done, their employer closed down an entire French restaurant to celebrate the victorious outcome and invited them all to attend. Arthur was unusually quiet. Mid way through the third course, he got up and excused himself.

"Arthur," Ariadne spoke up.

"It's okay. I just need to go to the men's room," he assured her, giving her hand a comforting squeeze.

She nodded and he left the round table. He had been gone for no more than two minutes before you, too, excused yourself from the dining party. You knocked softly on the wooden bathroom door, but there was no response from the other side- just the sound of rushing water. You carefully picked the lock on the door and invited yourself in just as he was exiting the stall. He hadn't noticed you hiding behind the obstructed wall acting as some kind of partition between the stall and a sitting area. You held your breath as he turned off the running water. He removed his belt, unzipped his pants, and lowered them along with his underwear to the ground in a pile of silk around his ankles. While locking his gaze at the reflection of his face in the mirror, he gathered his balls in his hands and gave them a delicate squeeze. He grimaced in the mirror. After running his manicured fingertips across his hips, he rested his fingers at his sacral bone before sliding the single digit down the crevice of his buttocks, scraping off caked blood. This time, Arthur couldn't look himself in the mirror. He pulled his underwear and pants back on. Arthur washed his hands vigorously with soap and hot water as he cried. He splashed water over his face and looked up to see your looming figure in the reflection of the mirror.

"I was raped," he murmured softly as he turned around to face you.

You were by his side within seconds.

"Darling, you know it was just a dream," you told him.

He looked into your eyes. You saw infinite sadness swirling in those chocolate brown eyes. There was pain in them. There was hurt in them. There was disappointment in them. He knew you were lying. He forced a smile anyways, showing off those irresistible dimples.

"If you say so, Mr. Eames."

And then he left. Arthur never returned to the dinner party or the team and world of dreamscape for that matter. It didn't surprise you when Ariadne soon left the team shortly thereafter.

**Closing Notes: **To read this story and all my other fics, visit


End file.
